One technique which can be utilized for printing images on plain paper involves forming an electrostatic or magnetic image on a record medium such as a drum or tape, coating the image with toner, and transferring the toner to a sheet of paper. Where the paper and record move in the same direction at the transfer location, high speed toner transfer can be accomplished by pressing the toner-coated record against the paper. However, where the record moves transverse to the paper, it would be necessary to have both the paper and records stopped for an instant if they are to be pressed together for toner transfer. A less complicated printing apparatus could be constructed if a simple apparatus and method were available to transfer the toner while at least the toner-coated record were moving rapidly across the paper path.